


What's lost can be found

by Some1sprincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Likes Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Girls!Stiles - Freeform, Happy Derek Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nymphs are real, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski has tattoos, Stiles Stilinski owns a bar, Stiles is a bartender, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, and also a lawyer but we'll get to that later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some1sprincess/pseuds/Some1sprincess
Summary: When Derek walks into a bar after work one day he never realized that he would know... and already love the bartender.





	What's lost can be found

Derek walked down the street passing the same buildings that he had seen everyday for the past ten years, only today instead of going straight to his loft a few more blocks down he turned to go into the only bar that wasn't out of his way. It was called Full Moon ironically and Derek had never really seen the need to go in seeing as alcohol just didn't have the same effect on him but today after dealing with Peters antics for far longer than he had ever wanted he needed to feel the burn on the back of his throat and the warmth in his belly that would ease his tension. When he pulled on the door to the bar there was a bell that sounded at the top of the frame, he looked around to see that a few heads came up from their conversations to see who had walked in. The bar was pretty basic, the counter lining the right side with a few scattered tables to the left. At the end of the bar farthest away from Derek there was a spiral staircase that was blocked off that led to an apartment upstairs he assumed the bartender stayed in. 

“Come on in, I'll be with you in just a second.”

He looked to where the voice rang out to find a brunette haired girl, she was in skinny jeans and a full moon tank top with an unbuttoned flannel over it, the sleeves were rolled up revealing the tattoos that lined her arms and chest dipping down below the collar and Derek wasn't going to admit that he would love to see where they all led… at least not out loud. What made it all the more beautiful was that everything was covered in tattoos except her face, neck, and hands, those were left pale and enticing. Lets just say he hadn't gotten laid in quite some time and it was currently showing. Derek kept moving forward to where a stool sat at the end of the bar, he took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie throwing both of them over the back of the chair before sitting down to take the place in. There were a few knick knacks that lined the walls, a few pictures here and there, there was a light blue jeep hood that was dented like a car battery had fallen on it dead center in the wall surrounded by odds and ends; a wood paddle, a wood baseball bat that looked like it had seen better days and was that blood, there was a mangled bike that hung from the ceiling and Derek wondered who had done the decorating because it made no sense. Looking back to the girl, she had a huge smile on her face with a metal shaker in her hands, her long fingers keeping the glass tight against the metal cup, she was talking to the group of men that stood in front of her laughing at whatever the curly headed boy had just said. There were three martini glasses that were waiting on the counter in front her, her curly long hair reached down her back just long enough to graze the top of her jeans it was so long, it was lazily clipped half up at the back of her head to keep it out of her face and Derek maybe wondered what it would look like splayed out on one of his pillows. Shaking his head trying to get thoughts of her out of his head because, seriously, he did not usually have this issue, he wasn't a horn dog, he had self control but something about this pale skinned girl was drawing him in. To distract himself he looked at the bottles behind the counter, they were all different sizes, shapes, and colors, all of them decanters with not a single label on them, the glass corks all had different shapes on them. Some with stars, or moons, some with celtic knots or symbols and Derek wondered how they kept track of anything.

“What can I get for for you big guy?” His head snapped back to see that the bartender was standing in front of him all amber eyes and soft pink lips, he wondered what they would look like… no, no he was not going to go there because the one thing that he did not need was a boner in public. When he didn't seem like he was going to answer her head tilted ever so slightly and her smile grew “we have a special going, I make you something off menu and of my choosing, if you like it the first one is free and if you keep drinking them they are half off for the rest of the night. If you don't like it you still get the first one free and you pay regular price all night for whatever you want.”

His eyebrow corked up and the girl smiled as she leaned over for one of the rags exposing the smallest sliver of pale skin on her hips that had a few tattooed lines that Derek wanted to follow to see what it actually created but knew that wasn't going to happen… at least not in this moment “isn't that bad business?”

She came back to stand in front of him shrugging her shoulders as she wiped off the counter off in front of him first then in front of herself “some might think so but money isnt everything, business man. You serve a customer something that they never thought they would like and give them their drinks half off, where do you think their gonna go the next time they want to drink.” That smile was back in full force and Derek thought it was possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen “sometimes your profits have to take a hit at first but you give people what they want and they come back… with friends.”

There was something about her logic that made sense to Derek or maybe it was just because he kept getting lost in her features but he nodded “fair enough, I'll take your special.”

“Thatta boy” she held out her hands palms up in front of him wiggling her fingers “give me your hands” when he lifted his eyebrow in skepticism she smiled even bigger “come on I can't steal your wallet from this side of the counter.” Okay that maybe got a small smile out of him so he placed both his hands in hers, they were cold, like maybe she had been dealing with ice… or perhaps a wet rag but there was something else. It was like a buzzing under her skin that he was picking up on, it warmed his own hands and he caught himself staring at where their skin was touching. She must have gotten whatever rise out of him because she pulled away and Derek found that he missed the touch. “Alright big guy, I think I have it” Derek didn't think that it had the same effect on her as it did on him because as she went over to pull bottles off the shelves and she seemed at peace, unaffected by the absence of his hands in hers. When she came back to stand in front of him with two small bottles and a genie lamp styled decanter, she had a huge smile on her face that reached up and caused a sparkle in her amber eyes. “Okay so here's the deal with this thing, you have to be honest with me or no deal and I'll know if your lying, I’m like a human lie detector.” He gave her a nod and she smiled bigger as she pulled a metal glass from under the table “not a huge talker? Or just a bad day at the office?”

His shoulders came up in a soft shrug and there was a part of him that wondered how she knew, maybe he was just super easy to read or maybe it was just a really good random guess and he was thinking way too much into it “not a good day in the office, although I’m not much for ideal chatter anyway but it's mostly the office thing.”

She nodded starting to pour the liquids into the shaker her gaze fixed on pouring the correct amounts and Derek missed those amber eyes on him “don't get along with your coworkers?”

“It's a family business and I don't get along with all my family, or at least one individual in particular.”

“Your a Hale”

It wasn't a question but a statement, like she was trying to impress him with her random facts and it got his attention because he never went anywhere where they would know him. They're company had no pictures of him, there was nothing in the news or articles regarding what he looked like, as far as his appearances went he was under the radar. “How did you know?”

The strange woman placed a glass cup inside the metal one and started to shake those long fingers once again wrapping around them drawing his attention down “please, you came in with a three piece suit, you walked and you work in a family run business, all signs point to Hale.”

She was grabbing his attention the more she spoke and Derek liked it. He liked that she knew who he was “how'd you know I walked?”

There was that smile again, like she knew something he didn't, she poured his drink into a glass and set it in front of him “the thing about mens slacks is that they leave nothing for the imagination. There's a phone indentation in your left front pocket and a wallet in your back right.”

“Are you some sort of cop?”

She let out a belly laugh that was like music to Derek's ears, he could easily see himself spending the rest of his life trying to get that melodic noise from between her lips… and maybe something else. Her brown curls bobbed as she shook her head “no, I'm not a cop, a lawyer but not a cop.” Derek's eyebrows furrowed, why would a lawyer be working in a bar, her long finger came up to point at him “my father is though. Or was, he's retired now.” Her arms moved to rest on the counter her shirt falling forward enough for him to see that the tattoos did in fact go down to meet with her bra just barely kissing the fabric, when he looked back up at her she had a quizzical look on her face “I'm thinking you drive… what a ‘69 chevy Camaro, black right, with tan leather seats, chrome piping, maybe a dent on the passenger side rear panel and a small howling metal wolf charm hanging from the rear view mirror?”

Okay now she definitely had his attention and it was not because of her tattoos, not to mention it was getting a lot more weirder because he did have a small wolf charm that used to hang from the mirror but he had taken it off a long time ago and started to wear it around his neck, “do I know you?”

Standing up straight up she placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward cocking her hip out to the side enough to show how sassy she really was “seriously Derek if I wait for you to remember me we're gonna be here all night, you honestly don't remember me?” She placed a hand to her chest as he looked at her face once more but he shook his head because nothing was coming to mind “Mieczyslaw Stilinski, the Sheriff's daughter from Beacon Hills.” She rolled her eyes at him while he still racked his brain for any recollection of her “you and everybody else know me as Stiles” she moved the hand away from her chest to wave at him “I stayed at your house the summer of sophomore year, it was the first year your parents let you drive the Camaro and you hit a pole in the mall parking lot that caused the dent you thought your parents were gonna take it from you. I gave you the wolf charm and told you that it was going to give you good luck and make sure that your parents never saw it?”

It was just like that that all the memories came flooding in, his eyes got wide as he took the woman in front of him in for the second time that night. The high cheekbones, pale skin that still played peek a boo between her evenly spaced tattoos, the moles that still dotted her face and neck and that smile how could he forget that smile and those amber eyes that he had spent a whole summer staring into just as bad with women then as he was now. “I didn't recognize you without your shaved head and with all the new tattoos.”

The blush that covered her cheeks was a spectacular pink and one he remembered from that summer that he could cause with just a simple finger run down the line of her jaw “yeah well not one of my greatest life choices that hair cut but as you can see I have since let it grow and have not cut it since that summer actually.”

“I did notice, its lovely, I didn't realize your hair was curly but it's beautiful” that blush was back with a vengeance as she shifted her weight back and forth on her feet, still just as antsy as when they were in high school, never stopped moving. To ease her stance a little he asked a question for her to focus on “what are you doing in New York?”

She moved back to rest her elbows on the counter once more giving him the view that he tried to avoid “Scott and I went to Columbia and when we finished up school we just decided to stay, I opened up this place and Scott is a very famous vet.” Stiles tilted her head and seriously how could Derek have forgotten this wonderful woman that he had fallen in love with over a summer “veterinarian not veteran.”

He smiled nodding “I figured, Scott didn't seem like the military type what with the extra strength asthma.”

There was something in her face that changed as she once more stood up and took the rag from previously to wipe at an already dry counter, it was like she was busying her hands trying to hide something from him or prevent herself from saying something she shouldn't squeaking out a small “right?” She pointed at him before bringing her finger up to pull the hair away from her mouth and he wondered what he had said that had been wrong. “Are you gonna try that drink, I call it the black wolf?” His eyebrow went up as he detected a theme between the name of the bar and the names of the drinks and she just rolled her eyes “it's just a name, try it.”

He took a drink and it was like nothing that he had ever tasted before. There was a hint of fruit but it wasn't overpowering, it was like a cranberry but there was still the harsh burn of the alcohol that a stiff drink brought but the flavor was deep and husky. It didn't leave a horrible taste in his mouth and it was definitely something he could sip on all night and never have to change drinks. It was potentially the greatest drink he had ever tasted, he looked down at the dark liquid “its good.”

Her shoulders sagged as she looked at him “just good, that's it?”

Derek rolled his eyes “I like it a lot, I am going to continue to drink it as nothing will quench my pallet quite like this” he looked up at her smiling face and oh yeah that's why he liked to say nice things to her “is that better?”

She jumped up and down clapping her hands lightly “much better,” she settled down with the large smile of accomplishment still plastered on her face and Derek really liked this look on her. He was just about to say something when someone called her name on the other side of the bar and she smiled at him “let me know when you want the next one drunks are on me tonight.” There was a wave of stillness that rolled over her body as she watched Derek “it's really good to see you again Sourwolf.”

 

Stiles had wanted to stay and talk to Derek, to maybe catch up on what he had been doing over the years so when she had been called away she could feel herself internally sighing. She had known it was him the minute that he had walked in the door, hell she had had a crush on him all of her childhood and then when he didn't seem to recognize her she took sweet sweet advantage of that. He looked different from the last time that she had seen him, why not, seeing as how the summer of her high school year meant the freshman year of his college career. Now though, now he was all five o clock shadow, hair long enough to style but not long enough to make him look scruffy, he was in a three piece suit that Stiles knew for sure had been fitted to him personally. The button down shirt was pulling over the muscles in his arms the vest tight around his chest accentuating the muscles and Stiles knew that he could lift her up with an ease that she had never felt before, although to be fair a lot of that was the werewolf in him but she wasn't going to get into that. The one thing that didn't change about him though, the thing that had told Stiles that this was the very same Derek Hale from high school were those eyes, the same ones that would change color with what he was wearing, for instance right now in his deep blue three piece suit they were a brilliant hazel, but the green Henley that Stiles had maybe acquired made them a radiant green. She thought back on the summer that they had spent practically inseparable, him with his werewolf secrets telling her that the wolf was his favorite animal but never telling her that it was because he could turn into one but to be Stiles had her own secrets as well like the fact that she wasn't actually human or the fact that her best friend was a werewolf and she knew all about the supernatural. It didn't matter they had fun together and then when he went off to college that was the last she had heard of him. 

It wasn't bad, they had gone their separate ways knowing how life worked, hell at that point she had basically lost contact with everyone except Scott and Derek since her mother had just died. Of cancer no less which was why her head had been shaved that summer, to show her mother that her beauty wasn't in her hair but in how wonderful she was as a person, it was a statement of solidarity. Now her hair was a memory of her mother as she had let it grow since that summer not cutting it since, her mother had practically been traumatized at Stiles chopped locks, her hair being her mother's favorite part of Stiles. 

The other thing that Stiles had picked up after Derek had left were tattooed, at first she got them out of someone's garage or living room her first tattoo a grey cancer ribbon on the inside of her left wrist, the second a sheriff's star on the inside of her right wrist. Once she turned eighteen and was able to get them legally that's when she really started getting creative, see the summer that Scott had been bit Stiles found out that she was a spark, a magical being that could use the elements of the supernatural in order to harness her own powers. All her tattoos, sans the ones for her parents, all helped her. One helped her focus, some helped to detect supernatural beings with just skin to skin contact, hence why she had taken Derek's hand. See there was a different tattoo for every supernatural on her body and they would tingle if she touched them telling her what kind they were. The thing about that though was when their skin had touched there was a burning sensation between her shoulder blades, you see Stiles didn't always have to go to a tattoo parlour to get all of her tattoos, when she turned 21 they started appearing on their own amd often she would spend hours researching what the symbol meant to find out why it had shown up and what it did. For now though she was just going to have to keep working and save the research tell later. 

Shaking her head to bring herself back to the bar and who had actually called her, she leaned over the counter to reach a long haired red headed woman with bright green eyes and skin more pale than Stiles own, a nymph. They both placed light pecks on the other cheek kissing in greeting “Melody my sweet how have you been?” Melody was one of the first supernaturals she had meet after coming to New York, she had also caused the musical notes to appear just behind her left ear following her hairline down to her spine, she was also the one that had showed her where to get all her herbs and powders. “Sweet seaweed?”

The girl smiled, her green eyes sparkling as she sat back down on the stool “you know it, Girl you could not believe the grief I have been having to deal with.”

Stiles huffed grabbing for bottles behind the counter catching Derek's eye and giving him a wink and an eye roll that caused pink to touch at his cheeks before she turned back to Melody “you know I've been feeling it in my notes.” She leaned against the counter dipping her head in closer and dropping her voice so that the ‘wolf ears couldn't hear her “hey can you stop by later after closing and check something out for me that just came in.”

Melody's head tilted as she watched Stiles make her drink a hint of concern in the older woman's gaze, see Melody was well into her 70’s but looked as if she was still 20, a perk of being a nymph Melody had explained late one night. “Again? You're not gonna have any of that pale beautiful skin left.”

Rolling her eyes she started to fill the metal shaker “you're telling me, and I just had that piece done, you remember?” The beautiful girl in a tight leather vest with skinny jeans and high heels nodded, Stiles envied her style wishing she could pull something as sexy off with half as much grace but here she was still spastic as hell “yeah well it's right smack dab in the middle of that piece.”

“Oh honey” she gave her a sweet sympathetic look turning her head ever so slightly and Stiles knew when she caught Derek's eye because she turned back to her with the biggest smile on her face “who’s the hunk at the end of the bar and do you have dibs because yum.”

Stiles smiled wiggling her finger “no hitting on my customers Melody.”

Melodys shoulders slouched as she looked up at her with twinkling eyes “but honey, mama needs a good little puppy” Stiles was shaking her head as she shook the drink in her hand and Melody perked up “what if he hits on me first?”

She held up a finger “so help me god Melody, you use your tricks and you won't ever be allowed back in here. This is a neutral zone…”

Her head bobbed back and forth “blah blah safety, blah blah no powers. Your harshing my buzz.” 

Holding up the glass for Melody to see, Stiles grabbed a martini glass to pour the bright green liquid into “I can't ruin something you don't have yet, but that was a good try.”

In that moment Scott ran over a smile on his already drunk puppy face “Isaac and Jackson are trying to find out who can drink the most without puking.”

When Scott reached for the purple decanter bottle that she had got out for Melody, Stiles grabbed his hand as it wrapped around the bottle with almost just as quick werewolf reflexes “you will not do that with this bottle unless you want both of them to die,” she threw her head to the end of the bar where Derek was “behind the counter but you will be paying for that bottle, I just had to get some more.” He ran behind the counter and Stiles looked over at Melody asking with her eyes and soul to watch over their pack mates “could you?”

The girl reached for her drink patting Stiles arm before taking the glass that she had poured for her with a knowing look on her face “of course child.” She made her way over to the table where the rest of their pack was getting Isaac nuzzling into her neck first followed closely by Jackson and it made Stiles shake her head in affection over her pack.

“DEREK!?” Stiles flew around to see Scott holding out both his arms for Derek “dude I haven't seen you since high school how have you been?”

It was like raising a child “Scott, for christ's sake what did I tell you about annoying my customers?” She tossed the dirty cups into the sink grabbing a fresh bottle for Scott from under the counter and going back over to where Scott was looking at her like she had just kicked him. Stiles pushed the bottle into his chest throwing her finger over to where he had just gone across the back of the bar “now go on and make sure that Isaac and Jackson don't puke on anything that is inside this bar except for the toilet.” Scott looked between her and Derek, she could see the cogs working in his brain, the questions forming behind his eyes but she shook her head and threw it back towards the table. When he left she moved to grab the bottle that Scott had left behind on the counter looking at Derek who looked like the alcohol was starting to kick in, his eyes a little glossy his fingers nervously tapping on the glass. She smiled down at him “you want another?”

He hummed and handed her the glass, she took out a new metal shaker and a tall glass before grabbing the bottles that she had left close so that way she didn't have to walk back and forth all night. Stiles liked efficiency which meant that she left bottles all around her bar which was actually more lazy than efficient but let's face it this was Stiles they were talking about. “What's with all the tattoos?” It came so bluntly out of him that Stiles wasn't sure if it was actually Derek who asked, when his eyes got wide she smiled to herself knowing that he didn't realize he was actually getting drunk most ‘wolves didn't the first time they came in, it was the perks of owning the bar. “I'm sorry that was extremely blunt and horribly rude.”

Stiles waved him off “its fine” she started mixing his drinks “I like the look of them, they all have some sort of meeting behind them, people I've met, people I will meet, things I've done, things I've stopped,” she stopped for a second cocking her hip out just enough to watch as his gaze worked over her body and she was maybe glad that it had worked “it's like my life in artwork.”

He nodded, his gaze still on her hips “that's impressive” he was staring at her collarbone and it was almost like he was working up the courage to ask her something, it was either that or he had some dirty thoughts running through his head but to keep herself sane she was gonna go with the first one which she thought was a little odd seeing as how this was the very same Derek Hale that was a cocky jock in high school. “What was your first?”

Dropping her wrist on the counter she showed him her ribbon “for my mother, I got it done by Greenberg, you remember him.”

Derek hummed, taking her wrist in his hand and taking a closer look and the moment that he had touched her skin the burning sensation was back between her shoulder blades “it's got some really good lines.” Her heart was practically beating out of her chest the longer that he touched her, it was like his energy was pulsing through her and it was making her dizzy but she cleared her throat as well as the fog in her brain. “It looks brand new.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat leaning forwards “thanks, I try to take care of them, especially that one.” Stiles moved the glasses out of her way so she could lean against the counter while he held onto her wrist, normally by now she would be pulling away but with Derek it was like those old high school feelings where rushing back. The burning sensation on her back was getting warmer but she ignored it instead looking up to see Derek's bright blue eyes searching her face. “I thought about you when I moved to New York, but it had been so long that I didn't know how to contact you.” He was still holding onto her wrist and she looked down at their skin contact missing they way he used to hold her in the back of his Camaro “I actually went to your families building but they wouldn't let me in, I blame the tattoos.” The bell rang over the front door and it jerked Stiles out of her thoughts as she looked up to see her pops, Derek let go of her wrist as she stood up just as her father caught her eye and she threw her head towards the opposite side of the counter indicating that that was where she wanted her father to sit before she went back to making Derek's drink “you have any?”

His gaze met hers and he smiled like he was proud “one, on my back.”

“You'll have to show me sometime, tattoos are kind of like my thing” she winked to try and expel the way that he was making her feel and his smile grew a bit but he reached for the drink and started to nervously twirl it again. Stiles needed a break from the Derek filled air so she went over to the door to the kitchen taking a deep breath before pushing the door open to see Theo behind the grill “hey buddy can I get the pops special.”

“One for you too?”

“Yes please you beautiful beautiful man you” he wasn't always part of the pack and he wasn't always trustworthy but over the years he had become more and more integrated in, sticking his neck out for the pack when there were issues and standing up for a couple of them that got picked on or abused, Stiles included so now he was one of them. Moving back into the bar she stopped in front of Derek once more “you let me know when you want another” or if you want me… that part she kept to herself though.

Her intent was to just walk by, what with the fact that he trapped her with just his gaze and made her want to spend every waking moment with him until she was satisfied. What she wasn't expecting was for him to reach out and grab her arm as she went by sending that shock wave through her system, it was the one downfall of being in tune to supernaturals but she turned to see his smiling face, no wait his smiling drunk face. “Is that your dad over there?”

Faking shock, she put her hands back on her hips, her own smile spreading across her lips “Derek Hale are you telling me that you recognize my father but not me, I'm not going to answer your question” she stuck out her tongue “you don't deserve it?”

He sat back on the stool, his eyes getting wide as he found himself in a trap, his eyes moved over her face as he thought. “Your like a fine wine Stiles, completely different then when you went in.”

There was a single eyebrow that went up as she looked at him and she knew by the look on his face that he was already regretting saying that out loud. Maybe she should have informed him that here even he could get drunk compared to anywhere else, that here alcohol wasn't just alcohol but she wasn't going to, she liked way too much how it made him act and if he was gonna be mad about it he would actually have to come back. “That was a really good try but I’m just not falling for your lines” she smiled at him, a soft kind one to let him know that his attempt wasn't entirely futile before looking up as the bell over the door rang out. Stiles pointed at Derek “I'm coming back for you” the blush on his cheeks was a deep red and she was the most satisfied she had been all night.

Stiles started to work on getting everything cleaned up which of course lead her to get overheated in her flannel, she was just about to pull it off when her arm flexed and there was resistance wrapped around her bicep causing her to remembered that the wolf necklace that matched the one that she had gotten Derek was wrapped around her arm. As much as she wanted to take the layer off she did not need Derek seeing that she cherished the one thing that they had gotten together that summer so long ago. Luckily Danny walked in just in time for her to eat and cool off a bit, Stiles wasn't the only one that learned that she was a spark in high school, Danny had learned that he had come from a long line of magical creature as well. The only difference was that his came with books of spells and potions. It was different than Stiles magic and she sometimes used the books that Danny shared with her but she mostly stuck to herbs and ruins. It didn't mean though that he wasn’t able to spot other supernaturals almost as quickly as she was, although his bartending skills were lacking, he was learning like the natural that he was. He came around the bar and smacked the hand that she held out for him twice before tapping his knuckles with hers “hey boss lady.”

She smiled, still not used to hearing that “hey just in time”

He glanced over to where her father sat nodding her head “hey Mr. Stilinski”

Her father gave him a small nod and a smile “hey son”, Stiles had asked one time if he would have preferred a son since she was a little more difficult to handle and he told her that he was happy with whatever his wife was willing to give him and he was thrilled that she was a girl, said she looked just like her mother had in high school. He also let her know that most of the pack were orphans or their parents just couldn't handle them so he wanted them to know that if they needed anything that they could treat him like the parent that he was. Scott was the alpha of course but he was also the same age as the rest of them which meant that he was going through the same things they were and didn't have a whole lot of advice to give. Stiles loved that her father cared so much about the ones that she cared for, it showed that she got her willing to take people in from him. When she had decided to stay in New York after college he had asked her if she wouldn't mind too much if he moved closer, he said that beacon hills was great and that he would keep their house but without her and Scott it was a little lonely. She, of course, said that she would love him closer so John along with Melissa had moved to New York because now Scott and Stiles weren't just best friends that were like siblings they actually were since the summer of their freshman year of college when her father and Melissa got married. Stiles had decided that if anyone was going to be her step mother that she was glad that it was Melissa seeing as how she had taken on part of the roll when her own mother had died. Taking the seat next to her father he leaned enough to nudge her shoulder “hey, kiddo. Is that Derek Hale I saw at the end of the bar.”

Theo brought out their burgers and fries, followed closely by Danny with the salads, she had been so far in her own thoughts she hadn't even realized Danny had gone to the kitchen. “Mr. Stilinski, your dinner.”

“Thanks Theo” the younger man gave him a nod before heading back to the kitchen, Danny moving around behind the bar restocking and cleaning up.

Stiles grabbed her salad first picking at the green leaves, olives, tomatoes and cucumbers it was the much more diverse of the two that had been brought out, Theo knew her food preference better than anyone but she blamed that on him being her cook. She chewed and swallowed enough to make it less disgusting when she answered her father “It is the very same.”

Her father, of course, went for the burger first “how's he doing?”

Glancing over she watched as Derek moved his hand up staring at it like it was doing something he wasn't telling it too, he was a light weight for sure but to be fair most ‘wolves were at first. Their bodies just weren't used to handling the alcohol. Normally they would process it faster and never actually felt the effects of it, but with Stiles she knew how to make sure they did feel it. Turning back to her father, there may have been a shit eating grin on her face “he's drunk.”

He dropped the burger and turned to her with a disapproving look on his face “you told him right?”

She shrugged sheepishly “no?”

“Stiles!”

Stiles looked at him her eyes getting wide, she knew why he was saying it but she didn't want to stop the fun that she was having “what?” 

Pointing over at Derek who was still looking at his hand her father continued “you will go over there and tell that man that he is getting drunk and not drugged.”

Her voice came out in a whine “but why, we used to play tricks on each other all the time” when he lifted an eyebrow she huffed and stood up going back behind the counter and over to where Derek was. He didn't even notice that she was there so she took the hand that he was staring at in hers and his gaze flicked up as the tingling sensation came back “hey there big guy, how’re you feeling?”

“A lil’ odd”

She smiled and nodded at his slurred words and she squeezed his hand that was in hers “that's cause your drunk sweetie.”

He shook his head with more vigor than his drunk mind could keep up with his eyes unable to focus “nope, can't be.”

“Oh but honey you are” she was talking softly in hopes to keep him calm and not panic but he was still shaking his head. Stiles caught his chin and met those blue eyes that took a bit too long to focus on her “this bar specializes in making sure that you can. I know what you are but that doesn't mean you can't get drunk, it just makes it a little bit difficult.”

“I don understand, whata you mean you know what I’am” 

Stiles let go of his face and let her hand rest against his arm her other hand still in his “and you probably wont tonight, but if you come back later, like tomorrow or whenever your free I promise to explain but for now would you like to go ahead and keep drinking I promise to take care of you.”

He thought for a moment his eyes searching her face before his head nodded lazily “I believe that. You were always such a good person and I defif defsten definitely want to come back to see your pretty face, I like your face.” He had stumbled through his words which made Stiles think that he was more drunk than either she or he thought but at least he was enjoying himself, or at least he seemed like he was.

There was maybe a little blush that coated her cheeks from the compliment as she stood up, “well that's good cause I like your face but what do you say we make you another drink huh?”

“Yeah, yeah we should do that” Stiles looked over at her father and stuck out her tongue before grabbing the bottles from beneath the counter and his glass to make him a fresh drink. As she was making it though her father came over with his plate and sat next to Derek, who perked up at the new companion “Mr. Stilishkie Stiliske Stilinski…” He squiented at her father with sad offence like he had purposefully chose a difficult name just to fuck with him “your name is really hard to say.” 

Her father glared at her in the most disapproving way that she had seen in weeks before he turned back to Derek “that it is son, even sober.”

Derek nodded with a smile on his face, looking at Stiles while she made his drink before perking up and turning to her father like a light bulb just went off in his brain “I know. You should totally take my name it's stuper,” he hesitated seemingly getting his words back together “super simple.” He turned back to Stiles “you should totally take it too. Stiles Hale…” He nodded “yeah, see it has a nice ring to it.”

Stiles eyes were wide, her hand posed over the glass holding the bottle up as Derek practically proposed to her, she couldn't be too surprised though she knew how drunk he was but still, he just proposed to her… and her dad. John was the one that broke the silence first though “maybe you should wait tell you have a little less alcohol in your system before you make that decision, Stiles is a bit of a handful.” She screeched out a hey but he ignored her as she finished making the drink, making it a lot less strong this time because apparently Derek was the lovey type of drunk and she didn't need him going home with anyone. The rest of the night Stiles was in and out of the conversation her father and Derek were holding before he finally ducked out scolding her for ‘getting the poor boy drunk’, to which she explained that that was what people went to bars for, which earned her another one of the Stilinski glares. 

When it got closer to closing, more specifically once everyone else had left except for Danny she called Liam, who was now a taxi driver, to come take Derek home. She grabbed a small bottle that had a light purple liquid in it, and wrote out a note for Derek slipping both into his jacket pocket and taking out his license to see where he lived once Liam showed up. Derek was pretty much out of it by now, making it through eight drinks in seven hours, although to be fair the last hour she was pushing water down him instead of alcohol. Liam helped her bring him out to the cab and he went to open the door and Derek lost his footing and made both of them fall forward, Stiles had enough strength to catch him but only by pressing up against him on the side of the cab only to see Liam’s glare from where he held the door open “seriously Stiles.”

“Hush you, you get in the car” grabbed the two hundred out of her pocket that also had the address that she had snagged from Derek's license in his wallet “for where he needs to go, an extra hundred for you to bring him inside.” Liam took it and went over to the driver side while Derek still clung to Stiles hips, she looked up at him “you going to be okay big guy?” 

Liam huffed from where he was standing “if he pukes in the back of my car…”

Derek hummed, his eyes having a hard time stay open “not gonna puke, totally fine.”

“Sure buddy” Liam glared at Stiles who just shrugged.  
Looking up at the dark haired man pressed against her waist, the stinging was back with a vengeance “I put something in the pocket of your jacket, it will help with the hangover in the morning, if you need more come see me.”

Those deep blue ocean eyes looked at her, searching her face like he was trying to remember something that just wasn’t coming “do you remember that night that I left for college?” She hummed in response because of course she remember that night, it was the night that he gave her the necklace that matched his own, it was also the night that she thought he was going to kiss her for the first time but didn't. “I had a crush on you all summer and I had wanted to say something but your father terrified me and since you were still under age I was sure he would kill me if he found out.”

There was a small chuckle that escaped her lips as the skin on her cheeks and neck burned with embarrassment “I think you think too much of my father.”

“I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to tell you that I loved you but I thought you deserved better, that you shouldn’t have to wait for me.”

Well that was news to her, news that she was assuming he wouldn't have told her had he actually been sober so for now she would play it off because maybe it was just the alcohol talking “is that so?”

“Yes and it's been the biggest regret of my life ever since”

She ducked her head so that he couldn’t see the embarrassment that was really covering her cheeks now “well maybe you’ll be able to get that chance back” she patted his arm and nudged him towards the door “but for now Liam will take you home and don't forget to come back.” He responded to her pressure and ducked into the cab.

“I hope you’ll let me soon” he leaned his head back against the seat and before she could tell him anymore he had closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Looking to where Liam sat in the driver seat she leaned over Derek and tapped his shoulder “the vial is in his jacket pocket can you find somewhere to put it?” He hummed and Stiles went to say goodbye to Derek but he was already letting out soft snores so she knew that it would be a futile attempt. Stiles smiled back up at Liam “see he's fine, not gonna puke.” He made a face and Stiles reached in her pocket, she normally didn't ask the pack for anything because she was supposed to be taking care of them but she didn't have a choice as she didn't drive to work and she still had to close up. Grabbing for another hundred that was in her pocket she held it out for Liam “here, I know its a lot to ask and he isn't exactly small in stature.”

He shook his head, pushing the money back towards her “you already gave me too much, he lives like three blocks away and I was waiting for a call anyway.” 

Stiles continued to hold the money out “take it Liam or I will hide it in your taxi.” He huffed again taking it and it at least made Stiles feel better so there was that. Watching as they drove off, she waited until they were out of sight before going back in. Melody was the only other person left besides Danny but he was doing all the closing duties before heading out so Stiles took Melody in the back and she drew what the knew tattoo was. It was three spirals with their tails meeting in the center, she spent the rest of the night doing research but couldn't find anything on it. She never admitted defeat but she did fall asleep at her desk so there was that.


End file.
